


magic potion

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Magic - Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo is boring and Yaku can over-estimate him.





	magic potion

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short fic for my first plot of a magic universe ^^

He was bored, which was one of the reasons why Kuroo rummaged through the shelves of the magic store, where he‘d been living for a while. The other reason was that Yaku wasn‘t there at the moment, so he couldn‘t reprimand him for not entering the store. Not that he stuck to it when the sorcerer had forbidden him anything. He waved his cat’s tail back and forth, pausing in front of a shelf, studying the inscription next to a glass jar, revealing a violet liquid. Slightly tilting his head, his cat ears twitched a bit before reaching for it and grinning a little.  
Actually, he knew he should not do any experiments. Not at the sorcerer’s expense, of course, but it was far too tempting to test how much it would work. Even if he knew he was going to get in pretty much trouble with Yaku after that, by now he could do enough of that, and besides, he loved to annoy the sorcerer a bit.  
Slowly he walked back to the living area, which had been separated from the store only by a simple cloth, and stepped through the room behind it, comfortably furnished, while he thought about how he did it. After all, he‘d to tackle it so that Yaku didn‘t realize he was taking something he’d previously prepared.  
Pondering, he lay across the witch’s armchair, dangling his arms down the side, and waved the jar a bit with the liquid.  
Only the ringing of the bell above the door of the magic store made Kuroo look up again and swing his tail to one side while turning his head in the direction of the passage.  
"Did you get bored, Kuroo?", Yaku started as he pushed the curtain aside and entered the living room, grinning a little as he saw the other man lying across his chair.  
"A little ..." Kuroo muttered as he quickly hid the small vial of the potion a little so that the sorcerer didn‘t notice it. He knew, by now, that Yaku didn‘t read his mind anymore, so he didn‘t have to worry about it.  
"You were in the store," Yaku said casually, not wanting to elaborate, instead he put down his bag at the side and sorted the things he’d gotten to sort them into the various shelves, before he took the rest of it to the next room. He knew that Kuroo wasn‘t going to say anything in the way anyway, so he didn‘t wait for a response from his cat.  
Sitting up, Kuroo looked after him and waved the vial a little back and forth. He knew that Yaku found out that he was there, also because the wizard sensed where he was, which didn‘t mean he‘d realized he had taken one of the potions out of it. For a moment he waited until he followed Yaku and walked through the next curtain, which separated the next room, it was a small kitchen. "You’re not happy about it, Yakkun."  
"I told you I don‘t want you in the store," Yaku said quietly while continuing to sort the shopping before turning sideways to his cat, "but I know by now that you are don‘t listen to me or just do what I forbid you to do." He shrugged and grabbed something to drink from the fridge, poured himself a glass, and walked past Kuroo back into the living room.  
"Does that mean you trust me, Yakkun?" Kuroo started, following him with a grin, tilting his head and swinging his tail back and forth.  
"I trust you enough that I _hope_ you don‘t do nonsense, _Tetsurou_," Yaku said with a haunting undertone, settling in his chair and stretching his legs, took a sip and put down the glass next to him to grab the book, which was on the table.  
Kuroo chuckled and walked over, settling on the back of the chair and leaning in half beside him, casually spilling a small shot of the liquid into Yaku’s drink. He now knew that even small amounts had an effect, so he preferred not to do too much. Finally, he set the bottle a little further back on the floor and looked a little at the lines of the book. "You can trust me, Yakkun ~"  
Surprised, Yaku raised an eyebrow and glanced aside, studying his cat, whose ears twitched a little before sighing and closing the book, straightening slightly and reaching for the pendant on the collar to keep his hangover around him pull him down so that he half hung on him. "Your look says something different, Kuroo ...", Yaku muttered, looking into his cat’s eyes, before shrugging and hugging Kuroo for a kiss.  
For a while Kuroo leaned on the back of the chair as he sighed into the kiss and returned it shortly thereafter.  
Slowly Yaku broke away from the other, but still held him by the pendant’s ring on the collar to look him straight in the eye. "Tetsu. What did you mix in my drink?"  
"What?" Kuroo peered innocently back, his tail waving a little, "what are you talking about, Yakkun?" It was impossible for him to find out and he didn‘t read his thoughts anymore, right?  
"_Tetsurou~_," Yaku started again and grabbed his glass, looked at it and then looked back at his cat, all without letting go of it, "you don‘t think I fall for it, do you?"  
"Have you read my mind, Morisuke?" Kuroo started a little snapped and turned his head in a different direction so as not to look at the sorcerer. He had promised him he wouldn‘t do it anymore.  
"I don‘t read your mind, Tetsu," Yaku said and sighed, shaking his head and releasing him slowly, "tell me what’s in there."  
Kuroo sighed and turned back to him, leaning to one side and grabbing the vial of what he had set aside to hold it to Yaku. "That’s really no fun with you ..." he mumbled to himself and turned his head away again, looking in a different direction while sitting half on the back and half on Yaku’s lap.  
Yaku took a moment to examine the jar of liquid before shaking his head a little with a smile. "You know it’s not safe to use potions that you don‘t know how to react to when." He knew he should take care of his cat two or three times if he didn‘t want him to do anything at some point wrong things.  
"... Sorry ..." Kuroo muttered under his breath, without looking back at him as he let his tail hang in one direction.  
"I know that you are way too curious and like to test things out," Yaku said, shaking his head, finally smiling at him and flicking him over one of the cat’s ears, petting him a little behind, "and you’re damn cute, if you pout, Tetsu."  
"I’m not -" Kuroo started, but interrupted by a soft purr, "- cute!" He hated it when Yaku titled him ‚cute‘. If one was cute here, then the sorcerer and not him! And he hated it when he touched him so that he couldn‘t help but snuggle up to him. "I hate you ..." Kuroo grumbled to himself, even when he lay on top of him and purred more at the touch than he actually wanted.  
"I’d believe you if you didn‘t purr so well, Tetsu," Yaku grinned as he continued to scratch him.  
"I - hate - you - Yakkun," Kuroo slowly managed to get out, even though he himself knew how incredible it sounded when he purred between the words, so it really didn‘t come across as what he wanted to get out of it.  
Yaku smirked and leaned forward, puffing his cat a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, my sweet cat."  
Purring, Kuroo turned his head on the wizard’s lap to look up at him from below, then sighed, "Are you testing this potion for me if you love me so much, Morisuke?"  
"No," was all that Yaku replied, still stroking him. He knew what Kuroo had wanted to give him, and he didn’t feel like any side effects that could occur.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
